Engineering testing machines are widely used for engineering and industrial products. In the field of offshore engineering products, for example, offshore pipes, risers and their connectors, fatigue testing plays an important role in ensuring materials with proper fatigue strength are used to avoid fatigue failures. By using a fatigue testing system, fatigue endurance properties of the product samples can be directly manifested, and superiorities and defects of the product samples can be discovered, so that appropriate actions can be taken to improve and optimize the engineering products based on the engineering requirements.